


Shining with a golden glow

by Relina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, old, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relina/pseuds/Relina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written by me a long time ago. It looked alright even now.</p>
<p>About the sun, or perhaps love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining with a golden glow

-

The sun is shining with the golden glow of fire. Fire that is life for us on our planet, and death or destruction to those that come too close.   
Sometimes our hearts are the same. We wish for the warmth of another heart, of love, but if you make a wrong move it can devastate us.

Love is a fragile thing, sometimes easy to start, easy to end, to still be on good terms. Sometimes it’s hard to start; having to work for it, but still maybe it can easily be stopped.   
Sometimes It’s easy to start, but will have a hard time stopping, maybe leaving wounds on the heart, on the ability to love.   
Sometimes it is both hard to start and hard to stop, leaving a fragile, if perfect, love.

Most people have a long way to perfection. (Many)  
Some people will feel like finding a lost half. (No one has, no one who tells, anyway)

Ever felt love so strong you can’t help but cry?   
Well I haven’t, but everyone will keep looking. Always, without stop. It’s just not done. So go on looking, I’m sure you can find your soul if you actually look.

Leaving a glow strong enough to kill, leaving it looking for its end.

-


End file.
